Interview with Lord Sesshomaru
by Inkheartpony
Summary: Another one shot! its another bishie interview and todays victom is Sesshomaru! rated t for slight curseing


Gohst: ok buy request this is the next stop in my interview one shots! I hope it will be better than the last!

title: Interview with Sesshomaru-sama!

"Hello fellow fan girls!"Lights hit a stage and a brown haired girl walks up wearing a reporters outfit"Welcome! To another wonderful interview with some of are favorite bishies!"

Someone of stage hands her a card"Thank you Bob"

she holds up the card"On this card is the next vict-I mean lucky guy for the interview, were I will ask questions that you fan girls wish to ask yourself"

She pulled a gun from her shirt"even if I have to ask, hard"

She reads the card and smiles"To days man is ,Sesshomaru sama! A demon from the hit show Inuyasha!"she giggled"I've got many cards for him!!"

"Ok!" she smiled"Incase you forgot my name is Rose"she moved through a forest"And we are on the hunt for the one, the only Lord fluffy!"

Camera man trips on a root" Geez Jim ...OH look! Hurry Jim! I think I've found him!!"

Jim"You don't pay me enough for crawling around in the woods"he muttered getting up and following her trough the bushes.

Sitting by the river was Sesshomaru. Watching over Rin as she played in the stream. Rose turned to the camera"Its seems we haven't been noticed yet, what a rare sight to see Sesshomaru soft side. We have heard many Rumors abought the small girl that sesshomaru has taken in as his ward, but this is the first time we have been close enough to catch her on film..isn't she cute!?"

Behind her Sesshomaru stood. He raised a brow. The camera man gulped"Uh...ahem...R-rose.."

Rose didn't notice"I wonder how close we can get until Sesshomaru notices us, being sneaky is what im good at. We should take some picturers and sell them while we are at it, fan girls eat this kinda stuff up!"

Jim backed away"R-rose ...Rose!"

She stomped her foot"Keep it down! Hes a demon they have grate hearing! You want to scare him off?"

Sesshomaru shook his head"Enough.."

He struck at the camera it fell to the ground. Gun fire was heard. Rose screamed and ran by. Jim picked up the camera"Run! Run you dumb bitch!!" Rose was way ahead of him"Ill kill you for this jim! Why didn't you tell me he was behind us!!"

Jim yelled"I did! I tried you moron!! Oh god is he chasing us? We are gonna die!!"

...please stand by...sorry for the inconvenience...we have lost contact...please stand by...

Rose was in a cave"Hello fellow fan girls, after our little misunderstanding!"she pushed her messed up hair behind her ear."we have asked Sesshomaru -sama And Jaken Sama to anser a few questions!"

"Dammit jim hold the camera steady! stop shaking!"

Rose turned to the waiting Sesshomaru."Sesshomaru-sama, this question comes from Angle from China town U.S.A...She writes"

"Dear Sesshomaru sama,

I wanna Know if there is anything between you and Kagura?"

"No"

Rose blinked"...what? You sure?"

Jaken swung his staff"There is no way Sesshomaru would ever have feelings for a incarnation of Naraku such as her! Don't insult my lord with such foolish questions!"

Rose smiled"Ah..ahah sorry Toad face let me read the next card!"

"T-t-t-t-t-TOAD FACE? How dare you foolish human!! Do you know who I am? I should burn you to a crisp with such insults" Sesshomaru turned away to smirk.

Rose shook her head"whatever...Ok next question"

"From Catie in Texas!

She writes.."

"Dear Lord fluffy,-"

Sesshomaru frowned"what?"

Rose blinked"Um...I mean..ahaha..Dear..Lord sesshomaru..Sama! Sir!"

He turned away again.

"Ah...phew um...she asks...Do you have any thoughts Abought Kagome or Kikyo?"

Sesshomaru shook his head"...No. They do not interest This Sesshomaru..."

Jaken nodded his head"Of course...Milord would never have more than a passing thought abought those human girls!"

"Speaking of human girls" said Rose" here is a question im sure the fan girls wonder abought! What is your relationship with Rin? Your young _human_ ward?"

"..."

"This Sesshomaru is done with this interview"

Jaken nodded"its what you get!"

They turned to walk away.

Rose blinked"w-wait! We have more questions!"

Sesshomaru kept walking. Rose frowned"...Damn..." she turned to the camera"Looks like this interview is over, if you have more Questions you just have to have answered let us know and we will hunt him back down-"

Sesshomaru turned"what?"

Rose blinked"T-this is Rose sighing out...Run Jim!!" they took off again, down the cave.


End file.
